Career Choices
by shikijou
Summary: I learned today two things, never be late for class and….eh well just don’t be late on days like career day. This day interests two people, myself partially and some man I just met who so happens to be my own stalker


Hey it's Shiki-chan, eh yeah I know a lot of stuff is coming onto this account after it just started. What can I say, I'm full of ideas!! –Grinning-… Well I guess I'm doing this in the middle of yet again another fight, may be worst than the others .

Current mood: Nervous, so this fic may be a bit off. –currently hears plates being broken in kitchen- eh maybe I should cut myself or something be Emo and then that way they can stop fighting at themselves and do it to me instead, lol.

**Disclamer: **I do not own Naruto

**Summary: **I learned today two things, never be late for class and….eh well just don't be late on days like career day. This day interests two people, myself partially and some man I just met who so happens to be my own stalker.

**Pairing: **Itanaru

**Warning: **This is yaoi which is just boy on boy relationships. Get out now if you hate things such as Boy's who are in love with each other or lemons.

_Career choices_

_By: Shikijou or Shiki-chan _

I grunted as the blast of 80's music woke me up, I don't remember what the song's name was since I was still sleepy but I'm sure it was from ACDC or something. Such a classic band had to wake me up from my peaceful world. I rolled off the bed, tangled in the bed sheets letting out a small 'eep' as my ass hit the floor.

"Dammit… note to self, get a mat for my room," I nodded to myself stupidly as if someone could see me. Ha! They'd only laugh especially that Sasuke-teme, though…he does look at me during class with lust-. Eh crap!! No, no, no!! Sasuke-teme is a friend, he doesn't love me, and he's not gay!!

Sighing I jump up, swiftly walking into the indoor bathroom. I strip myself of my orange fox boxers. Don't make fun of the boxers, they are my god!! I let out a small smile as the hot water does its effect. Chuckling as I imagine the thought of ramen for breakfast..Hmm I could probably do that anyway!!

I quickly step out of the shower, dripping wet. I grab one of the towels, Orange obviously. Rubbing it over my body, I relax as it dries my skin. I hate school though…even though I'm probably taking too long. Schools starts in 10 minutes but that was like 5 minutes ago. Heh, Yeah!! I'll be late, but who'd care.. The walk should just take a few minutes anyway.

Walking into the kitchen, half dressed I smile sadly as I notice no one here yet again. I'm used to it by now, Dad dyed a few years ago in the war..And mom. She abandoned me when I was born, she just had enough of dad and with me it just made it worst. My eyes widen as I see my addiction right on the table, where I put it last night.

"RAMEN!!," I jump the closed bowl of ramen smiling," Well teach won't care if I'm late just a little longer."

--

"NARUTO!! You idiot do you even know what today is?!," I yawned not caring much that my teacher was yelling at me. His eye twitched in annoyance and he hit my head.

"OWW!!, dam Iruka-sensei, I didn't mean to be late, ok!!," I yelled at the brown-haired man, his anger still not diminishing. I sighed, I'd never get anywhere with Iruka. He took my father's place after he died so I guess he's overprotective. I blink, I'm sure that would have been my mother's job…eh great mother hen then.

"Yeah right Naruto-baka, you did it for attention..You'll never be as great as Sasuke-kun after all!!," sighing as her heart struck eyes went to the Uchiha who didn't bother to comment or wake up from whatever thought he was having. I sigh once; moving towards my desk Iruka grabbed me by my shoulder pulling me back.

"Eh Iruka-sensei, what's wrong?" I blink and Sakura turns to me once more glaring at me with her 'you should know' look. To think I had a crush on her, she's just a fan girl..Boy I must have been stupid back then.

"Naruto did you fo-," She's cut off with a glare from Sasuke who finally got out of whatever daze he was trapped in.

"Sakura….shut up," Growled out Sasuke, his eyes glaring at the girl who looked at him lovingly as she held her mouth shut. Sasuke nods to himself in success and goes back into his revere.

"Iruka what were you saying?" I asked, not at the least happy as he thrust a box in front of me. I'm not blind people, it's a box and you know it's annoying to see one an inch from your face. "What is this Sensei?"

" it's a box," I open my mouth to argue that I knew what it was, I just need to know why it's in front of my face?! "It's for career day; pick one of the cards at the bottom of the box without looking, please." I shrugged digging through what seemed to be a few cards left, it seems everyone else must have one already.

"Let me see it..," Iruka drawled out as I handed him the yellow slip of paper as I took it out. His eyes widened a fraction, going normal size smiling at me. "Congratulations Naruto, you're a doctor."

"Eh um.. A doctor?," My voice nervous as I grabbed the slip, reading it over. I gaped at the bold letters. This had to be a joke, me a doctor? The idea is just plain laughable to me.

"Yes, now we'll just wait til whoever the school hired to be your teacher, "Smiles lightly while I just roll my eyes wondering when this will end. Not like I care about this, hmm maybe I'll have a hot nurse. Nah, she'd just ask for someone like Sasuke to play doctor with instead, hehe.

Waiting for hours I suppose the class is interrupted from their chatter as several adults walk in. Scanning them, I see none of doctor's clothes. I sigh slumping in my desk as I fall asleep. My sensei was late, so whatever I'm sleeping.

I soon wake up 30 minutes later, hearing a door slam open a bit. A raven-haired man in a long white trench coat walking in, eye's searching the room. Turning towards me, he smiled crookedly, His tie hung loosely around his neck. He chuckled, turning towards Iruka who stood at attention.

It seemed this guy bored Iruka to death as well, God since when did doctors come late? I stared at the man for a second, eyeing his body…which for some reason resembled Sasuke. Eh who is this uh older Sasuke anyway?

"I'm sorry I'm late, Iruka-san, I had some work to do in the office before I could pick up … well my student," He said casually as if him being late wasn't important. He was 30 minutes late?! I hate him well even though I do that too.

"I'm Naruto…Bastard," I muttered under my breath. I don't like him after all. He turned to me, his face stiff yet I could see he was hiding something.

"What a dirty mouth, Naruto-san," He smiled at me and I growled frustrated. How the hell can this guy be human!! He smiles, after an insult? God I was better off with that mask guy Sasuke got. I think he was a dog trainer, what a great job.

"Well Naruto's a hand full, so Itachi-san, I leave Naruto's care to you," my eye twitched as I saw Iruka leave the room. I was alone with the creep. What a fun year this turned out to be. I sighed and blinked as Itachi walked out, not looking once back at me. Now he's leaving me?!

"Hey, Hey wait up Jackass Doctor!" I ran after him. This was going to be painful. Great, he must be related to Sasuke somehow, they both have that 'Fuck off' Aura around them. God I could survive with Sasuke but this guy..He's still creepy.

--

We reached the complex sooner than I thought we could. Actually I thought I would die before we got here. Not once has this Itachi guy spoken to me after meeting at school. Most likely I'll get off and not have to work.

I stop suddenly as I bump into itachi. His back facing me, he turned slightly to me. No emotion plagued his face which unnerved me more than ever. What was wrong with this guy?! Didn't he ever show any sign of being human….hmm I'm appointing him Mr. Robot dude. He chuckled a little; opening the door to what I assumed was his office.

"So now you talk or something?!" I was answered with silence; he locked the door while I just pouted. His gaze was locked on the door for a bit, turning towards me he smiled.

"It seems were alone now, eh Naruto-kun?" I didn't have time to respond as he shoved me face down onto the examination desk. I gasped, fearing I just got the craziest guy in the world!!

"What the hell! Get off me, Bastard," I struggled underneath his grip only tightening as he leaned over my back, kissing the nape of my neck. He chuckled, sending shivers down my spine.

"Naruto-kun, quit struggling this is only punishment for disobeying your master," I blushed as he sucked on the flesh of my skin once more, leaving a red mark. Dammit!! The bastard just left a hickey! But then again no one can see it; I don't wear revealing clothes anyway.

"Master! I'm not a slave, you're my sensei just for today, get off!!," I winced as he added more of his weight onto my back, he bit down on my neck drawing blood. "..E- o-Ow," I whimpered, he licked away the blood looking me over a bit.

"I don't tolerate failure," He said in a mild tone as always, I blinked in confusion.

"W-wait?! Failure, Am I being graded on _this?"_I was half scared to know the answer. He nodded and I blushed crimson. He rubbed his face into the soft white shirt I put on today, kneeling a bit to whisper in my ear.

"Naruto-kun, the more pleasure you give me, the better the grade…Now you know what I'd like?," I closed my eyes a bit shaking my head no," I'd like release." I blinked and my eyes widened as I understood what he meant.

"A-A blow job?," I eeped out in surprise. You couldn't do this in a doctor's office. None of this made sense, He'd be classified as a pedophile and I'd go to a mental hospital. People these days, thinking you go insane for such trivial things; I'd never break like that.

"Why, Naruto-kun, correct," He stood up from our position. I sighed, stretching out a bit as he unzipped his black pant's letting it fall to reveal silk black boxers. Geez he must be rich or something, silk boxers? I hardly wear anything that deals with silk. He let his boxers' falls and I gaped.

"You call t-that a dick?! It's huge!," Any girl would be like me at this state. There's no freaking way he'd be able to fit _that _in my ass! It has got to be twice the size of an average dick. My eye twitched, I just saw the man and I have to talk about his non-human dick, great.

"It'd fit, trust me Naruto-kun..But, "he chuckles lightly making me nervous yet again," if it doesn't, I'll make it and that would hurt." My eyes widen, my body stays stiff. Sighing Itachi pulled me up to my feet in a second, gently lowering me down to his dick. Blinking I notice something odd, his manhood was leaking pre-cum and it was throbbing.

"What the heck! You're that horny, sensei?" His member twitched a bit, and he hissed at me a bit through half lidded eyes.

"Don't call me 'Sensei' that's what started it mainly…besides the fact your beautiful," I blushed at the compliment, he grasped my hair. I winced as blond locks were pulled closer to him, a foot away from his 

hardened member. I pursed my lips, thinking over my options. Either I run away screaming my ass off, or this eh 'Adult' thing with my teacher.

I chose choice two; the guy might try to rape me if I didn't do this with him anyway. I swallowed and nervously went over to the erect member, engulfing it in my mouth. I blushed more as Itachi pulled me closer to him, to make me choke probably. I sucked at the flesh, switching each time from lick to suck. My tongue worked easily, licking any piece of flesh untouched by my mouth. I bobbed my head up and down.

Itachi gripped my hair harder; it caused me to close my eyes as the pain hit home. I continued to bob up and down, teasing him with my tongue as I licked slowly. He moaned, his voice sending me shivers up my spine, just then he bucked up in the air, member sliding down my throat.

My eyes widened as he continued to thrust in, as I tried my hardest not to choke. That thing was just too big!! I groaned a bit, sending shivers through Itachi's body. He moaned my name.

"N-Naruto-kun, more..Pleasure me," His voice called out to me. I hated to admit it, but.. I loved this. I enjoyed this even though this wasn't meant to be happening. I gasped as he gripped my head harder, pulling me into him as he released his seed's into my mouth. I swallowed as much as I could, some which was left over, ran down my mouth. He panted a bit, smirking as he looked down at me, tilting my head up to face him.

"Naruto-kun let me have a taste," his husky voice didn't leave my ears. Lips crushed themselves onto my own. I shuddered as pleasure coursed my body with just his kiss. Absently mindedly I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer to me. He lowered his arms, gripping my hips tightly.

His tongue licked the bottom of my lip. Half lidded eyes opened partly at the gesture, I didn't even realize I had closed my eyes at all. I partly opened my mouth, moaning lightly as his tongue slipped into my hot cavern.

His tongue continued to roam, playing around with my tongue a bit before slipping past it to my sweet spot. I moaned loudly at the action. He smirked sound, his body shivering a bit as it wanted to hear more of that pleasurable sound.

A single second passes and I blinked as I was flipped to the ground, his body hovering over me. My crystal eyes searched his brilliant ruby orbs, memorizing the texture of each pupil. His fingers were shoved in front of my face, Blinking I blushed as I realized what this meant.

"..Eh…Um Itachi…s-sensei, are you thinking of…eh uh doing _this _in here," I managed to squeak out as his lips sucked on the tender flesh of my neck. His ministrations not seeming to end as the once tan flesh flushed a bit red. His eyes flashed a bit, leaning up he tore my shirt clear off, exposing my toned muscles. They weren't really that uh manly I suppose, but hey!! Don't conclude I'm _girly _or something.

"Yes, Naruto-kun..We can survive up here," He chuckled as he pinched one of my nipples. I let out a gasp as it hardened slightly. He leaned down, licking the nub a bit before he enveloped it entirely in his 

mouth. I bucked up in surprise, actually liking the feeling of his mouth sucking on me. Hmmm, If only I pictured some cute girl giving me a blowjob like this….Nah that's just gross. I for one knew for a fact I was gay, Sakura...Her hair made me gay.

To think of it actually… I think I may like Itachi-sensei, even though he forced me into this. He could be arrested for this, but I don't think I want to turn him in. My eye's widened as he forced himself on my abandoned nipple. Well at least it got attention now, god I hate the fact I love this guy. I cried out in a mixture of shock and pain as he bit down on it, blood seeped out of the flesh.

He chuckled, slowly lapping away the blood. He moved upwards, upon seeing tears running down my face, he lapped them away. I whimpered slightly, but I had to admit..He was nice. It's not like he's raping me, technically I do like what he's doing to me. Damn you gayness, why do you have to make me like this guy!!

"Maybe we should use this instead…it'll save us time" he smiled slightly as he took from his pocket a bottle of lube. I wondered if he knew he would need it today..Meh, I doubt it. It was random after all. I nodded a little, my heart beating as he unzipped my pants zipper. Taking off my pants, boxers soon would be gone just as fast; He chuckled at the pattern imprinted on them.

"Naruto-kun, your boxers are just so ironic…Do you know what my name means?" He chuckled making me shake my head, confused. I have no idea what he means, they're just cartoon characters!! I looked at my boxers, blushing as I saw his thin long fingers roaming the spandex band that kept the boxers in place.

"Eh no…Uh does it mean 'Anime'," I tilted my head; he tensed a bit at the action. I couldn't ask him if anything was wrong as he pulled it down, revealing my not so impressive dick. It was average, nothing Extraordinary. He chuckled, his voice sounding husky now.

"No…Naruto-kun.. It means…Weasel, just as your Boxers say" He pointed slightly at the fallen boxers. I looked down and in surprise and slight embarrassment I saw the words 'Itachi' all over it. He practically owned me with my boxers slashed with his name on them. _This is really…eh Embarrassing._

"Eh…Well, I never noticed Itachi-san," I smiled trying to unnerve myself. It was insufficient as Itachi wrapped his arms around me. I had no idea he was even behind me!! He chuckled silkily, kissing the back of my neck. I arched back into his soft velvety kisses. I was trapped here, so why not just give in to the sweet pleasure.

His lips brushed the skin in the back of my neck. I didn't notice as he forced me down to my knees, overshadowing my delicate form as he leaned down. He chuckled, pulling apart my butt cheeks, quickly rubbing some lube over his hands. A single pale digit circled the tip of my entrance, testing it out a bit.

I could see as he nodded to himself. Sighing in content, I eeped as the same digit penetrated my entrance. I whimpered at the foreign touch. He stopped his ministrations, slowly pulling in deeper into my entrance to not hurt me. He soon added a second finger, thrusting each digit in time, scissoring the tight walls.

I couldn't hold back the whimpers. He added his third and most likely last finger into my hole. It hurt, I had to admit yet I could for some reason feel shivers of pleasure run through my spine. The sensations would merely last a second, yet they were there which count on my book. I wanted to experience something more.

Itachi pursed his lip, debating on what he should do to the blond now. Should he risk his chance by accidently hurting the blond or stop? He looked blankly at the plain white walls, already knowing his answer. It was worth the risk.

I blinked as he got shifted off me a bit. I whimpered in displeasure as his fingers left me, turning back slightly only in time to see him smile at me. My eyes widened as I felt something big at my entrance. I whimpered, knowing what this would ensue.

The object at my entrance was there for a second; I blinked and whimpered as it entered me roughly at first. He had thrust in deep; I could just feel my walls closing around him as his thrust became a little frantic. I sighed in Content as they finally slowed to an even pattern of thrusts.

The thrusts went deeper, hitting something that made me no longer able to hide my pleasure. It felt so good. I arched myself a bit up, grinding his member deeper as I tried to get him to hurry up. He merely chuckled, caressing my face a bit as he moved down to my ear to breath in it.

"Naruto-kun, Impatient are we?" He asked amusement clearly showing. That stinking bastard, if only he didn't feel so good!

"I-Itachi….P-please…Ah..Ha do I-it Ha-harder..," I pleaded, need showing in my eyes. He chuckled, teasingly grinding against me, his member hitting a part of me that made me cry out. "I-Itachi!!"

"As you wish, Naruto-kun…and it seems you liked that didn't you? It was just a test, and it seems," He breathed into my ear lowly," We both passed." He leaned up, smiling as he gripped my hips, thrusting into that same spot again.

It just felt so good; I couldn't stop myself from yelling out his name once more. I can't help acting like a whore next to him?! I smiled even through that revelation. He, I could hear, moaned slightly as he thrust in more. It seems my walls were collapsing on him.

He lightly grabbed my dick, pumping it as he thrust in a few more times. I couldn't bare it anymore, the pain in my insides needed release. With one last thrust he spilled his seeds inside of me. I cummed as well, both calling each other's names out in unison.

"It-itachi!!," I yelled.

"Naruto-kun!!," He yelled this out, falling on me. We both lay on each, both panting at the experience. I blushed as he pulled me into his arms. Laying naked and in a doctor's office didn't seem right..It was off surprisingly.

I oddly wondered though...If he had lube in his pocket what would he have done if he got some other kid to work with him. Would he play doctor with them or just simply ignore their existence?

_Does he love me if he did this with me?_

--

I left it at a bad note I suppose. The writing may be off since this was all done in separate days…the AN in the top made last week -.-. I should work faster, since I don't have homework after all, just a lazy ass. I would also like to know a few things from you guys:

I would like to know if you guys would like me to make a LightXL Yaoi story. I'm into that pairing since my best friend Lauren told me a bit about it.

This isn't a question much but a statement/ Question as well. I'm making an Itanaru Story based off this song I'm addicted to these days since and before I broke up with my BF, I was wondering if you would like it Itanaru or NaruIta?

Ok the song I'm addicted to is: _Almost Lover by A fine frenzy. _Post your comments or questions or maybe even requests on your reviews and please have a nice day.

_Lust…_


End file.
